


那些讓我變得更好的人（而我花了點時間讓他們走入我心）

by 602ajj



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Trinity (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, a smidge of angst like literally blink and youll miss it, dick talks about his circus days, just one son who supports his bi guardian!!!!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/602ajj/pseuds/602ajj
Summary: Dick注意到Bruce正在緊張，他想知道為什麼。他會知道的。





	那些讓我變得更好的人（而我花了點時間讓他們走入我心）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [people make me better (it took me too long to let them in)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596988) by [rocket_rach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach). 

Dick可以看得出來，Bruce在為了某件事焦慮，但每次他提起有關的問題時，卻總是被迴避。他在忙碌的生活中嘗試著弄清楚到底是什麼事情讓Bruce如此緊張。跟蝙蝠俠無關——前一天巡邏時一切順利。Alfred沒有對韋恩企業的股價發表評論，所以也跟工作無關。Dick很疑惑，他想要得到一個答案。在最後一個後空翻後，他降落在地面上，他一定會得到答案的，就算那代表他得在Bruce的辦公室裡煩他一整天。

Dick抓起他在聖誕節得到的蝙蝠俠拖鞋，在緩步前往Bruce的辦公室時它們滑過地面，發出了輕柔的咻咻聲。已經過了晚上五點，Bruce應該已經在家了。作為確診了的工作狂，毫無疑問他會待在他的辦公室，躲在文件堆成的牆後。Dick推開辦公室的門，然後清了清喉嚨。

但是那個億萬富翁面前半份文件也沒有。事實上，他正瞪著他的手機，手撐著頭，臉上的神情比Dick過去曾見過的都還要陰鬱。

「Bruce？」

男人抬頭，臉色蒼白，「Dick？怎麼啦，孩子？」

Dick走近書桌，沒有遺漏在他靠近時Bruce鎖上手機的樣子。他在隱瞞些什麼。

「一切都⋯⋯一切都還好嗎？」他問。

「當然。」Bruce謊稱，卻在發現他的養子開始噘嘴後停下，「可惡，要騙過你實在是太難了。來吧，讓我們到客廳去，我們可以在那裡談談。」

他牽起Dick的手，領著他穿過走廊。當兩人安頓在沙發上時，所有事態可能發展的最糟糕的可能性開始在Dick的腦海裡閃過，所以他開始往Bruce的方向擠過去，直到他窩在他在臂彎裡。億萬富翁的臉色看起來更糟，而這讓Dick開始真的擔心了。

「有件事我一直想著要告訴你很久了，你知道我和超人還有神奇女俠一起工作？」

Dick點點頭。

「好，嗯，我們一起工作了有一段時間了。」他看起來好像想開展一段談話，但取而代之，他卻陷進了沈默。

男孩坐在那裡，帶著聖人般的耐心等待Buruce理清他的想法。距離他們成為彼此生命中的一部分才過了一年多一點點，但Dick和Bruce都已經學會解讀彼此的想法，彷彿那是一本攤開了的書一般。他們曾經有過那種兩人皆不發一語就完成的談話，而這，這開始感覺起來像是那種談話。

「我真的不知道該怎麼告訴你，他們要過來，今晚，兩個人都是。」他聽起來有點煩心，但Dick沒有看漏他眼神中的柔和，「自從你搬來，Diana和Clark就一直想要見見你，但是我對此⋯⋯有點焦慮。他們不是壞人，老天，他們是我這輩子遇過最好的人，Clark就是個天殺的中西部來的小鎮男孩。」現在Bruce開始胡言亂語了，他本人看起來對此十分清楚。「Diana是我所知最堅強的人，我們⋯⋯我們一直在和彼此約會。」

「⋯⋯就這樣？」Dick問道。Bruce依然維持那個便秘般的表情。

「呃，對。」

「我可以親眼見到超人和神奇女俠？」他開始興奮的竄上竄下，「而你在跟他們兩個約會？」

Bruce眨了眨眼，他曾經設想過憤怒、否認、拒絕接受，或者甚至是Dick從此決定和他保持距離。他沒有預料到Dick會興奮到渾身顫抖，不可置信的猛拉他的手臂。經歷過無數次後，他又再度了解到，對於如何養小孩，他一點概念都沒有。

「是的，是的，我正在。事實上，他們很快就要過來了——你確定你對我正在跟他們兩個約會的這件事沒問題嗎？」他再確認了一次。

「我是在馬戲團長大的，Bruce，那裡很多人都這樣幹。爸和媽反而是其中的異類，因為他們決定只和彼此在一起然後結婚。」Dick聳聳肩，「更何況，他們讓你開心，對吧？永遠要和讓你開心的人在一起，所有的雜技演員都是這麼說。」

「他們真的讓我非常開心。」他說，伸出手去把他跳來跳去的養子拉回來。

「那太棒了！我等不及要見到他們了。你怎麼等了這麼久才決定這麼做？」當大宅的門鈴響起，Dick興奮到幾乎要飛起來了。他看向Bruce，頭髮橫七八豎地支楞著。

Bruce只是牽起他孩子的手，領著他來到門廳，在那裡，Alfred正扶著桃花心木門讓兩人進來。Clark穿著一件不錯的藍色襯衫和卡其長褲，後面跟著穿著黃色夏裝的Diana。他們微笑著，當看到Bruce帶著Dick站在那兒時雙眼亮起。Bruce輕輕將Dick推向前，手掌放在他的肩上支持著他。

「Dick，這是Clark Kent和Diana Prince。」他在Alfred開口前先介紹道。

Dick抬頭看著他們，他的眼睛張大有如餐盤一般。他小心翼翼地握了握他們的手，而兩人沒有看漏他動作裡那細微的顫抖。Bruce像一隻獵鷹般看著他們的動作，他心裡不那麼理性的一小部分正尖叫著要他去保護Dick。他把那念頭壓了下去，Dick在此刻是世界上最安全的一個人了，畢竟他正被蝙蝠俠、超人和神奇女俠環繞著。

「嗨，Dick。」Diana微笑道，屈膝好讓他們能夠平視彼此。「很高興認識你，Bruce一直不停提到你，而我已經期待跟你見面很久啦。」

「我——你——見到我？」Dick的聲音掐得尖細。

她的微笑如此溫柔，讓他想起了他的母親。親和、善解人意，她甚至和他的母親一樣有酒窩。他對她外表的特徵如此著迷，以致於錯過了一旁也彎下腰來的Clark。

「我讀了很多有關你的報導，還有羅賓的。你做得很好，Dick，你有認真的跟著Bruce學習嗎？」

現在是超人在跟他說話了。Dick覺得他快要自燃了，他看著Clark，然後意識到他戴著眼鏡。

「你的視力不好嗎？」Dick脫口而出，然後馬上捂住了自己的嘴，「我的天，我真的很抱歉。」

但Clark只是笑了笑，「不，沒關係的。我這麼做只是為了區別超人和我自己。秘密身份之類的。」他重新直起身來。

Diana也站了起來，對Dick伸出一隻手。他牽起了那隻手，他的手指滑入她有力的抓握中。他，正在和神奇女俠手牽手。她開始帶領他穿越大宅，這感覺有點奇怪，但是當他們拐過一個轉角前往餐廳時，Dick猜想，也許她比他要花了更多的時間行走在此。Diana往後一瞥，正好看見Bruce快速的給了Clark一個吻。

「Bruce告訴我你轉到了一所新的學校。」當他們在長桌邊坐下時，她說，「你喜歡那裡嗎？」

「是的，我不會再像在舊的學校時一樣被霸凌，而且那裡離Bruce工作的地方更近，所以有時候他會來接我，然後我們會一起去吃——」當Alfred走進房間時，Dick頓了一下，「營養點心。」

管家那惡名昭彰的眉毛穩當的停留在平常的位置。

Bruce和Clark在一會兒後走了進來，當他們都坐定後，Alfred端來了飲品，給Dick的蘋果汁、Clark的波本、Diana的馬爾貝克紅酒，還有Bruce的蘇格蘭威士忌。他承諾晚餐會很快上桌後，便留下了他們獨自待在餐廳裡。

「你們開始約會多久了？」在持續了有點太久的沈默後，Dick問道。

「兩年。」Clark說，「這呃，真的不會讓你不舒服對吧？」

「不會。」Dick迅速地回答，「真的不會，在馬戲團裡很多人都這麼做，我才剛告訴Bruce；我的父母事實上算是異類，因為他們承諾僅對彼此專一不二，但是他們也沒有因此遇到什麼不好的對待之類的。」他聳肩，「我只是覺得這是馬戲團的一部分，這樣很好，愛著不只一個人。」

Diana看見了滑過億萬富翁面上感到驕傲的一抹笑意。她在桌面下牽起他的手，輕捏了下。

「謝謝你，」Clark說，「你無法想像這對我們來說有多重要，兄弟。」

就在此時Alfred推來了晚餐餐車。豬排、馬鈴薯泥和青豆盛在每個人面前，贏得了Clark和Dick滿載著雙重喜悅的呻吟。他們一邊吃著相同的食物，一邊分享彼此的故事，Bruce和Diana遲了一些加入對話。這頓飯餘下的時間裡，充滿了家族成員聚在一起般的平和喜悅，是近乎二十年間不曾被感受過的。當每個人都吃撐到頭頂時，他們被Alfred趕到了客廳。管家答應會送上牛奶和小甜餅，還有給成年人的餐後酒。Dick蜷縮在他平常的位置裡，在他監護人的臂彎下，Diana坐在他旁邊，而Clark坐在Bruce身旁，一隻手伸展開來靠在沙發背上。

「跟我說說馬戲團吧，兄弟，我已經很久沒有造訪任何一個了。」一陣沈默後，Clark首先開了口，「他們從前經常來到小鎮，但那也是很久以前啦。」

「那裡棒極了，Clark。」Dick輕快地道：「我和爸每天都會去幫忙喂動物，我愛死了那些大象，它們都很友善。爸總是說它們知道我是馬戲團的小孩，所以對我特別溫柔。在我大到能夠當空中飛人前我總是會騎著他們到處晃。我們也有馬，其中有一些還保有一點野性，但我可以幫他們馴服其中一匹。」

「你馴服一匹馬？」Diana驚艷地問。

「好吧，在我能夠騎上去之前，其他人已經把困難的部分都做完了。牠是一匹白馬，接近米色，爸說那是美國奶油輓馬*。但是對，我為牠安上馬鞍，然後騎在牠背上直到牠安分下來，還蠻好玩的。」他臉紅著，以至於錯過了Clark喜悅的眼神和Bruce倏地蒼白的臉色。

「聽起來真是批野馬。」Clark無法停止微笑，「牠載著你跑了多久？」

「大概一天。」Dick聳肩。

Clark和Diana大笑，Dick好奇的看著他們兩人。

「抱歉，Dick。那太令人印象深刻了。就連在天堂島上，一些最好的騎士也需要花好幾天的時間來馴服一匹馬。也許你可以找一天教我一些技巧？」Diana碰了碰他。

「如果Bruce允許的話。我想念騎馬的感覺，還有大象也是。騎大象真的是一件很好玩的事你知道嗎，你就這樣被舉得高高的，他們的皮膚皺巴巴的，但是如果你找到了對的那隻，感覺就像飛翔。」

在Clark的問題說出口前Bruce已經在搖頭了。看著他的孩子幾乎每晚都在中槍已經夠難了，他不需要再因為看著他被將近半噸重的生物拋起而增加壓力。

Clark輕輕揍了他一拳，Bruce那該死的榆木腦袋。

「我的爸媽在他們的農場上養了幾匹馬，你何不去找個時間過來，然後讓我們看看你的本事？」

「拜託啦，Bruce？」Dick問道，他的嘴唇開始噘起。「距離我上次騎馬已經好久了。」

這還是他們關係裡的第一次，Diana和Clark看著高譚的黑暗騎士終於放棄了。就像看著山的一側崩落，曾被視為無可撼動的事物，在轉瞬之間灰飛煙滅。

「我們會找個週末，」他最終允許了，「但你要戴安全帽。」

Dick有些僥倖地咧嘴一笑，「好吧，當然啦。」

Alfred帶著食物和飲料回來了，不久後，Dick便靠在他監護人的胸前輕聲地打著鼾。

「他很美好。」Diana輕聲細語地道，以免吵醒他，「你是個幸運的人。」

「他使我變得更好。」Bruce同意，感覺到Clark的手在他的背上輕撫著，「你們都是。」

*American cream horse 我糾結了三天要翻作什麼

**Author's Note:**

> 作者後記  
這篇文獻給Tumblr上的causeimanartist！！你們真的應該應該去看看她的作品，它們美麗且無與倫比。她畫的神奇女俠美得殺死我，Bruce也是，還有她的Clark。基本上她畫的所有東西都能輕鬆幹掉我，然後在十秒後拉著我的頭髮把我從墳墓裡扯出來只為了再幹掉我一次。我愛死它們了。
> 
> 譯者後記  
謝謝熱情的作者很乾脆的給了授權，抱歉懶癌末期的我拖了這麼久才完成。很喜歡文中那種彼此互相支持的家族感，如果有心得的話歡迎留言，我會翻譯給作者知道的，也歡迎去原文點個kudos支持。  
感謝閱讀：）


End file.
